<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got You Brother by WorldDominator123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778771">I've Got You Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldDominator123/pseuds/WorldDominator123'>WorldDominator123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Gen, Happy ending though, Hurt Dick Grayson, So pls don't rip me to pieces, Tired Dick Grayson, my first ever song fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldDominator123/pseuds/WorldDominator123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll always find my way back to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got You Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya everybody! So this song came up in my playlist and I was like 'oh my god. I should totally do a Wally x Dick bromance fic with this song'. This is my first song fic I'v ever done so pls go just a tad bit easy on me. I will take constructive criticism though, so I'll be looking out for that. Stay safe, comment, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> It felt as though someone had stabbed him a million times in the gut. </em> <em> Wally. His brother. His best friend. And most recently, his worst enemy. All gone in a matter of seconds.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When we were young we were the ones</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The kings and queens oh yeah, we ruled the world</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you’re going, I’m going!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We smoked cigarettes man no regrets</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Wish I could relive every single word</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Living up to your name, huh Kid Klutz?”</p><p>“Shut it Dickhead.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We've taken different paths</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And traveled different roads</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’ve decided to go to Bludhaven. Bruce and I will still work together from time to time, but I’m done as Robin.”</p><p>“Dick. Look at me. Wherever you go, just know that I’ll always be there to support you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And when you're in the trenches</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And you're under fire I will cover you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Feel the aster. Be one with it. Let it guide you, my friend.”</p><p>“Seriously? The wordplay again?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If I was dying on my knees</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You would be the one to rescue me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“W-wally. Jason-Jason he’s… gone. I can’t do this anymore-”</p><p>“Heyheyhey. I got you man. You’ll be okay.You’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And if you were drowned at sea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You-you came?”</p><p>“Dude. You’re my best friend. Of course I would.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I’m thinking right now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We all know what you’re thinking now.”</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wally! Get off!”</p><p>“You know you love my hugs.”</p><p>“In your dreams Kid Stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon! Don’t die on me Wing!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Beneath the skin of our tattoos</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce is sooo gonna kill you for this.”</p><p>“Remind me to say no the next time you decide to invite me to one of your crazy shenanigans.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Though we don't share the same blood</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You're my brother and I love you that's the truth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wally?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We’ll stay bros forever, right?”</p><p>“Of course. I made a promise didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>We're living different lives</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Heaven only knows</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“It was necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If we'll make it back With all our fingers and our toes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dick! He blew up the cave!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5 years, 20 years, come back</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want my best pal questioning my objectivity.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It will always be the same</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, that’s what a best pal’s for.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If I was dying on my knees</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You would be the one to rescue me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>“Sure could use one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And if you were drowned at sea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I would give you my lungs so you could breathe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dick.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I need you to promise me something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You sound serious. What’s it about?”</p><p>“I need you to promise me that you will keep this promise.”</p><p>“Ooookay. What’s your promise?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll play ‘Highway to Hell’ during my funeral’.”</p><p>“Ow! What was that for?”</p><p>“For being an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And if we hit on troubled water</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re like a fluffy pillow that’s fun to snuggle with.”</p><p>“Awww. Hilarious. Would you please get off now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And we'll be carrying each other</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Until we say goodbye on our dying day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man. Artemis is so gonna kill me for this. And don’t even get me started on mom and dad. Just tell them, okay? A-and tell Dick. Tell him I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Because I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there Walls.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been sometime now, hasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I played ‘Highway to Hell’ during your funeral. You know, like you wanted? Artemis was pissed. That’s probably going to be the last time I anger an archerer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“ I just- I can’t do this anymore. You promised me you wouldn’t leave. I miss you so much Walls. When it was just you and me. I miss those times. I miss you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If I was dying on my knees</b>
</p><p>
  <b>You would be the one to rescue me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wally rushed his way over to Dick’s apartment. His death combined with the team’s anger would have probably pushed Dick over the edge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And if you were drowned at sea</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I would give you my lungs so you could breathe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phasing through the front door, Wally zoomed to a stop in Dick’s kitchen. Dick sat on the counter, looking as dead and broken-hearted as he had when Jason died. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bright green eyes interlocked with Dick’s faded cerulean. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “H-how?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wally pulled the trembling ebony into a tight embrace while mumbling soothing words of comfort. The acrobat tightened his grip, afraid to let go. Afraid that he would leave him once more. Wally’s only response was to hold him tighter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I've got you brother-er-er-er</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ll always find my way back to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>